Sisterly Love in the Shower
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: It's opening day at a sports festival in Athens, Greece, and two of the athletes are having a match...in the showers! ;3 Futa!CassandraxSophitia. Smexy goodness inside! R&R!


**Sisterly Love in the Shower**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

It was the opening day of a Greek sports festival in Athens, Greece.

The opening ceremony had been followed by an exhibition match with blunted swords and shields between Athens' own greatest swordswomen, the beautiful and skilled Alexandra sisters, Sophitia and Cassandra.

The two women fought a fierce, amazing battle that harkened to the glory days of the Roman gladiators, and the judge of honor for that contest was a guest host, a certain blonde British Special Forces operative and participant of the yearly Street Fighter tournament.

Sophitia had been declared the victor.

However, that was out there in the arena. Right now, Sophitia and Cassandra were having another…much more private, and most intimate "match"…

"Mmmhmmm...ahhh~ Ooohhh, hahh...Cassie~ Yes, yeees...!" The lovely voice of the beautiful Sophitia Alexandra came from the shower stall in the arena's locker room, private for the Alexandra sisters. The other sister's lovely voice also joined Sophitia's.

"Oohh yeah, yeah sis, take it all in...mmhmm~! You're so fucking tight...oh I love you, Sophie~!" Cassandra moaned.

Inside the shower stall, the two blonde vixens were engaged in very passionate love-making; Cassandra stood behind a bent-over Sophitia, her hands on her big sister's wide, womanly hips, rocking her own hips against Sophitia's, her pelvis colliding with Sophitia's at a steady, incredibly pleasurable rhythm.

Sophitia gasped in surprise, and then moaned as Cassandra's hands went from her lovely hips, to her big and beautiful, bouncing breasts to grope, squeeze, fondle and overall pleasure Sophitia's chest.

Cassandra then grabbed one of Sophitia's thighs, pushing it up and to the side for a better angle as she penetrated her sister.

And yes, Cassandra was steadily pounding into her sister's pussy with all 7 inches of her girl penis, the combination of Sophitia's love juices and Cassandra's cum getting mixed with the warm shower water.

The futa blonde kept her beloved big sister on edge with her thrusts, which went from a steady pace, to painstakingly slow to make Sophitia moan long and slow, and then, making her throw head back and cry out particularly loud when Cassandra fucked her brutally hard and fast, slamming her hips against Sophitia's beautiful, heart-shaped ass mercilessly.

Sophitia's pussy juices squirted out with loud, squelching sounds as Cassandra pounded into her with renewed vigor, making the big sister nearly lose her mind with pleasure.

"Mmmm…yes, yes, YES! Cassie…yeees…mwahhh…! Fuck me! Fuck me! AHHH!" Sophitia finally couldn't take it anymore and exploded with a shriek of ecstasy, quickly being followed by Cassandra's own voice screaming out in dominance as she herself came, slamming her hips against Sophitia one more time as she unloaded a big load of girl semen into her waiting, eager womb, still pumping into her with each spurt.

Finally, Sophitia's legs gave out and she crumbled to the floor, after Cassandra pulled out her wet, semi-hard dick out of Sophitia's pussy and plopped down on her lovely bottom.

The two blondes lay there on the shower stall floor, drenched by the shower water; their combined fluids going down the drain. Sophitia and Cassandra panted as they regained their strength, and soon, one of them turned the shower off, and Cassandra sat against the stall wall with her beloved big sister cradled in her arms; their legs tangled, Sophitia lying sideways on Cassandra's beautiful, strong, finely toned body and her head resting on her little sister's breasts, just slightly smaller than her own big ones.

Sophitia sighed happily, snuggling closer into her little sister, while Cassandra giggled and ran her fingers through the older woman's beautiful, wet blonde tresses.

"That was…amazing, Cass…I don't think you've…ever fucked me THAT hard before, but…wow, I loved every second of it~" She cupped Cassandra's cheek and pulled her face down to land a long, soft smooch on her delicious lips.

"Chu~ Teehee, yeah, it was awesome for me too, sis. And well…I don't know, I guess I was motivated to…_get back at you_…for beating me in our exhibition match~" Cassandra smacked Sophitia's ass when she said the "get back at you" part. Her sister squealed and hid her face in Cassandra's breasts with a quiet "eep!"

"Mou, why am I not surprised? You really hate to lose, don't you~?" Sophitia whined with an adorable pout. Cassandra answered with a smug grin.

"You're damn right, Sophie~ At least this is one activity I can win at, no?" She winked at her, earning another kiss for her "troubles".

"Mmm~ Yes, yes you do, little sis. I love you."

"I love you too, big sis."

And another smooch…

-o-o-o-

A little while later (and a gentle, loving make-out session), the two sisters walked out of the shower stall to dry off and put their civilian clothes on.

And as Sophitia adjusted the pink bow in her short blonde hair, she noticed a pink envelope sticking out of her duffel bag.

"Huh? What the…?" She wondered, getting a curious look from her big sister, who was just finished zipping up her sandaled boots.

"Something wrong, Cassandra?" She asked, curiosity in her loving green eyes.

Cassandra remained silent as she reached into her bag and pulled out the soft-pink envelope, which read in fine cursive, "_For the Alexandras"_.

"Looks like somebody left this here for us, Sophie. Check it out…" She opened the envelope under her big sister's questioning gaze, and folded out the letter inside, scooting closer to Sophitia to read the letter together…

_~To Be Continued…In Another Story~_

**Author's Notes: **'Ello there, everybody~! Weren't expecting THIS, were ya? LOL

Yeah, so, this happened, and as for the ending there…nope. I'm not the one that'll write the sequel to this~ (Troll Face) That is a mission for somebody else, and I'm not tellin' who it is. (Very Evil Smirk)

So, in the meantime, please do let me know what you thought of this little piece of smexy goodness that had been bugging me for almost 2 weeks now. X3

I'd also like to send a shout-out to our good, loyal perv, ScarletVirus33. I hope you like this little piece, my friend! :3

So, with that said, please review, and have a nice day~

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
